1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display device, compensation and thin film transistor (TFT) voltage shutdown method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Due to the advantages of low radiation, small size and low power consumption, the liquid crystal display devices have replaced the conventional CRT and find wide applications in the field of displaying for notebook PC, PDA, flat TV and mobile phones.
In known liquid crystal displaying technique, each pixel is turned on and off by the semiconductor integrated behind the panel, in other words, driven by the TFT. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device can display screens after screens of information with high speed, high luminance and high contrast.